The Magic Flower from Celia
by Febryanap
Summary: Maaf Newbie :v


============= Welcome =============

Hallo saya newbie xD . Maaf kalau FF Saya Kececeran

==================================  
Here we go

======= The Magic Plant from Celia =====

Pagi yang cerah di desa forget-me-not-valley . saatnya Jack bangun dari ranjang tidurnya untuk bekeja.  
" Selamat Pagi hanna " kata jack menyambut anjing kecilnya . "Hug..hug" Jawabnya . Jack memasuki barn untuk memberi makan Sapi dan  
ayamnya

=========== Skip ============

"Melelahkan sekali bekerja di Pertanian, keliling kota dan menyapa para penduduk pasti akan lebih baik" katanya .  
"Selamat pagi jack" sapa wanita berbaju hijau itu dari kebunnya , " ehh,, Selamat pagi Celia Cantik" jawab jack ,  
"hihihihi" jawab celia dengan pipi yg sangat merah , "Nanti malam kalau ada waktu ke bar yukk" undang jack ,  
"i..iya aku usahakan" jwb celian menerima undangan Jack . Celia tidak menyangka pria yang diaidami mengundangnya untuk  
kencan bersamanya .

++++ Celia POV ++++  
"Mama, Bolehkah aku nanti malam ke bar sama jack"  
"emmm,,, Gmn ya ? "vesta agak ragu menjawab ,  
"Mama :( kenapa Gak Boleh :( , Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"  
" Haduhhh Iya - iya , Cup - cup Anak cengeng Yang Pintar :V " Canda Vesta  
"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

======= Night Has Come =========

++++ Jack POV ++++

"Waduuuhhh Udah sore nih , Aku kan mau nge-date sama celia" Jack kaget karena dia melihat jam sudah pukul 5.30pm  
"hanna sudah dulu ya mainnya" "hug-hug" jwab hanna yg artinya ya .

++++ Celia POV ++++  
"Maaaaaaaaaaaaa Aku berangkat dulu"  
" Iya anak cengeng" jawab vesta  
" ihh mama :( "  
Celia Membuka Pintu dan Jack membuatnya Kaget " Doooooorrr" Jack mengerjai Celia  
"Ahhhh Jack :p gak kaget :p "  
" Hadduuhhh rencana gagal -_-"  
" Wkwkwkwkwkwk"

++++ NORMAL POV ++++  
Jack dan Celia Berjalan berdua Menuju Bar , sepanjang perjalanan Mereka berdua saling bercanda bergurau dll  
Stelah sampai di BAR mereka berdua duduk di kursi paling Spesial  
"Jack Apa - Apaan ini , ini terlalu berlebihan" Ucap Celia Dengan Nada Terkejut  
"Udh Gpp , Kamu mau minum / makan apa ? " Ajak Jack , " emmmm,,, Yang sederhana aja dehh sasami boleh ? " Ucap Celia  
" Terserah , Mau Apa Lagi ? " tari jack "Udh Itu aja" jawab celia . mereka berdua bercanda , bercerita diatas kursi empuk  
dan alunan music romantis .

++++ CELIA POV ++++

" Jack ?"  
"iya apa?" Jwab Jack  
"Aku ingin memberikan ini Sebuah tumbuhan ajaib"  
"Lalu ini buat apa ? " tanya jack  
"disaat aku sudah pergi , tolong kamu rawat tumbuhan itu"  
" apa maksud cel ?" tanya jack heran  
" Kamu rawat aja"  
" " jawab jack  
"jack aku mau ngomong sesuatu"  
" ngomong apa cel?"  
" sebenarnya.."  
"Sebenarnya apa ?" sahut jack dengan KEPOO~  
" Aku besok akan pindah ke luar kota dengan orang tuaku"  
" Apa ?" Jawab jack dengan nada tinggi  
" Jack , Maafkan aku?" Celia Menangis  
" :'( " Jawab jack dengan hati terpecah-pecah

=NORMAL POV=  
Hari sudah larut mereka pulang dengan kata kosong . "Selamat Malam Jack" Sapa Celia  
"Selamat Malam Juga Celia"

- Keesokan Harinya -  
Jack bangun pagi - pagi untuk melihat kepergian celia meninggal kota manis itu . tapi itu sia -sia  
celia pergi setelah pulang dari Bar .  
"Celiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", Jack Menangis di depan Ladang Celia .

+++ Celia POV +++  
"Ada apa ini rame"  
" Kapal akan tenggelam dalam waktu beberapa detik" Jawab seorang nahkoda  
" tidaaaaaakkkk "  
Dan Semua itu Gelap

+++ Jack POV +++  
"oh iya aku lupa , kemarin aku diberi tumbuhan oleh celia, mungkin tumbuhan ini jadi kenang - kenanganya"

+++ NORMAL POV ++  
Jack menanam bunga itu dan dia sirami setiap hari . setiap sore dia berada di pantai untuk menanti celia kembali

- Beberapa Hari kemudian -  
Jack melihat beberapa kerumunan orang berada di pantai , dia kira celia akan datang , dia berlari kencang menuju pantai dengan  
hati gembira . Namun Setelah melihat mayat celia yang terdampar itu , jack langsung menahan tangisnya dan menuju bunga yang ditanam  
jack menemukan bunga yang jatuh dari tumbuhan celia , jack mengambilnya dan melihat bunga itu yang bertuliskan " J&C "

========================= Tamat ============================


End file.
